The Way I Loved You
by BellatrixTonks67
Summary: Song Fic to The Way I Loved You by Taylor Swift. Things didn't work out between Lily and Scorpius, but it could be better if everyone wasn't constantly comparing her new boyfriend, Jeremy the Perfect Gentleman, to Scorpius every second. R&R Please!


**Author's note: I do not own any Harry Potter…etc. This is based off Taylor Swift's song The Way I Loved You. At the end I cut out a verse and changed about two words! Please review! I might add more to this at somepoint…**

**He is sensible and so incredible  
And all my single friends are jealous  
He says everything I need to hear and it's like  
I couldn't ask for anything better**

Lily sat in the common room of Gryffindor tower, her hand clutching the one of a boy who sat to her left. That's how they always were, just cuddling, holding hands. Her dad didn't mind. Lily knew he got weekly reports about her dating life from Albus. She loved Al, but he was so nosy! As she thought this, Lily saw Albus watching her over the top of his textbook. "He's only being protective Lil." Jeremy whispered in her ear. She knew that, but commonly forgot. He was so good at talking to her, making her feel like he could read her mind.

"Hey Jeremy." A bunch of giggling girls came walking by. Lily had learned to brush them off, even her cousin Rose was jealous of her boyfriend. He was incredible.****

He opens up my door and I get into his car  
And he says, you look beautiful tonight  
And I feel perfectly fine.

"Let's go down to the lake." Lily smiled, dying for some fresh air. Jeremy nodded in response and stood before offering her his hand. Lily took it and walked arm in arm with him towards the door. The portrait opened for them and Jeremy stepped out first before helping her through. _He can be so proper sometimes_. Lily didn't mind, because after what happened with her last relationship… well, Albus had a reason to be protective.

"You look beautiful tonight." He says it smiling lightly, still holding her arm and pulls her in a bit closer.

They make their way down to the lake, and Lily notices a blond haired boy curled up with a girl out in the open by the water. The girl laughed and the boy kissed her.

Lily felt a pain in her chest and tried to push it back. She looked away and back into Jeremy's eyes. He was perfect, wasn't he?

**But I miss screamin' and fightin'  
And kissin' in the rain**

The scene on the shore kept playing in Lily's head as she settled down by the big tree with Jeremy. But instead, the girl had red hair and Lily could feel the kiss on her own lips, and see the blond hair boy's eyes. Scorpius and Lily hadn't ended well. They fought and Lily would cry into Rose's arms nightly.

And yet, Lily started to feel it was all normal. They always made up, except for the last time… but Albus had interfered.

And when they did make up, Lily felt the best she ever had as he would hold her close and kiss her deeply. Jeremy never kissed her like that.

**  
And it's two a.m. and I'm cursin' your name **

**You're so in love that you act insane  
And that's the way I loved you.**

Lily saw that Scorpius had noticed her presence. Her looked smug from what Lily could tell, and resumed kissing his girlfriend. Jeremy was talking quietly to her about the latest Transfiguration exam. She turned and kissed him on the lips, but he didn't kiss back harder like Scorpius used to do.

She knew Scorpius had noticed and heard his soft snicker. _Merlin's beard, Jeremy_. Lily sighed. _He loves me. He doesn't want to hurt me_.

And Lily loved him simply for that.****

Breakin' down and comin' undone  
It's a roller-coaster kinda rush  
And I never knew I could feel that much  
And that's the way I loved you

Lily was silently shocked by that realization. Did she truly love Jeremy? She had thought she had loved Scorpius at one point, but she didn't anymore. Would this love for Jeremy last?

She did know that this love was different. Scorpius was a mad obsession, and Jeremy he was just simply loveable.

Then, as she watch Scorpius more, while Jeremy sat beside her holding her hand, she couldn't decide who she loved more. Somehow, she was still in love with the blond haired boy.

Scorpius kept kissing his girlfriend, his arms wrapped around her. It pained Lily, still remembering Scorpius's touch. It looked fierce from far away but she knew it was soft and welcoming.

Lily couldn't take it anymore and stood to leave. She left before Jeremy could follow.

"I'll send someone to check on you at 10 if I don't see you by then." He knew that Lily was bothered by something right now, and it was Saturday night and only 8 o'clock. She would settle herself by 10.****

He respects my space and never makes me wait

Lily didn't mind that he didn't follow. Jeremy could sense her emotions better than anyone. She loved him for that too. He knew when to leave her alone.

Lily made her way past everyone in the common room, past Albus's worried glance and right up to her bed.

She wasn't tired; she just needed to do something mindless. Lily pulled out her drawing paper and began to sketch in the darkening room, never turning on a lamp.

**  
And he calls exactly when he says he will**

There was a knock at the door, and Lily called to let whoever it was in. A bushy haired red head came in.

"Hey Rose." Lily moved over on her bed to make room for Rose.

"Jeremy said you left the lake a while ago and wanted to make sure you were ok." She wrapped her arm around me.

Lily looked down to watch to see it was exactly ten. "Ya, I'm just tired."

Rose smiled. "Alright, I'll let him know. By the way, Uncle Harry sent along some letters for you with my birthday presents." She dropped a few in Lily's lap. "I have some from him to Jeremy too."

Lily didn't say anything and Rose stepped out of the room and Lily heard her make her way back downstairs.

**He's close to my mother  
Talks business with my father**

Lily opened the first letter that was from her brother. He had made some minor league Quidditch team as seeker. She skimmed the other five pages of it to see that it was all about the team. She could read it later.

The next was from her mother. Mrs. Potter congratulated her daughter on her latest test scores and wrote a few lines about how charming of a boy Jeremy sounds like, and that he sent her a very nice note. _Only Jeremy would send my mother a note._

The last was from her father.

_Lily,_

_I've had the pleasure to exchange a few letters with Jeremy Mendel. Very nice man, I wish I was more like him in my youth. Albus says you are happy, which is much better than your brief encounter with the Malfoy boy, I have to say. Jeremy talks very highly of you, and is very knowledgeable in today's events! I bet that boy has places to go!_

_Your Father_

_P.S – Congrats on the latest scores._

He sounded like Uncle Percy to Lily and she tossed the letter aside. _Malfoy boy_? Did he have no respect for how she felt for him once?

**  
He's charming and endearing, and I'm comfortable**

But her father was right, Jeremy was a great catch. Lily liked being with him, but her father only compared him to her other boyfriends. The ones he didn't improve of which was most of them.  
**  
But I miss screamin' and fightin'  
And kissin' in the rain**

Lily lay back on her bed, and kept sketching, still not paying attention to what she was drawing. She thought back to when she first started dating Jeremy. She was crying on the shore of the lake, still confused over what happened with Scorpius. He comforted her when she need comfort outside of Albus and Rose who were just glad that relationship was over.

Just thinking of that made her remember once more the day things ended.

"Scorpius! Stop it!" Lily screamed. "I sick of you talking that way!" They were standing by the lake, the sky darkening from rain clouds.

"What do you want? Prince Charming? Stuck in fairy tales are we?" He didn't even smile slyly like usual.

"I'm not waiting for Prince Charming! People like you just prove…" His lips pressed against hers and the rain started to fall.

She loved just standing there, being kissed by the blond haired boy. He was so unlike any other. Then she remembered she was angry.

"Do you honestly think just kissing me will let you off the hook? That's always your solution!" She turned to walk away, knowing he would follow. He always did.

And like usual, she felt his hand grab her arm. "Lily, come on."

"What? And listen to you talking shit about the other Gryffindors and anyone with brains! Listen to you talk like they are inferior!"

"Lily, you're just being thickheaded! I didn't mean it, get back here!" Lily was already up the hill. Scorpius rushed after her.

"STOP FOLLOWING ME! CAN'T YOU TELL I WANT TO BE ALONE?" And at the moment, it ended. Albus had seen her screaming, seen her pull away from Scorpius. He came over before she could slip away and grabbed her.

"Lil, what is going on?" His eyes had death in them.

"Nothing." She tried to pull away.

"You hurting my sister again Malfoy?" Albus had his wand under Scorpius's chin before anyone could move.

"You know what! I'm sick of this! I'm sick of her getting all thickheaded and sick of Mr. Big Brother getting involved to solve her problems for her! I'm done!" Scorpius stormed off.

Lily knew that was it, Scorpius never said it like that. He would shout back, but never walk away. Tears started pouring out of her eyes.

"Lily," Albus started, but she ran before she could hear more.

She hated fighting, but it somehow had given her strength and she found herself wishing that Jeremy wasn't so perfect, that he had a fault she could get angry about somewhere.

**  
And it's two a.m. and I'm cursin' your name  
You're so in love that you act insane  
And that's the way I loved you**

Lily sighed, and looked at her watch again. It was two in the morning, but her roommates were still downstairs. She wanted to anger at something, have somewhere to throw all these emotions that had suddenly boiled up inside her.

Her eyes fell on the line in her father's letter comparing Jeremy to Malfoy. Everyone did, everyone said he was so much better for her than Scorpius was, making her feel like an idiot for even going out with Scorpius in the first place.

Jeremy was just too perfect. She knew he loved her, and that's why he acted so charming, he was too afraid to make a mistake again. She loved not having to expect a mistake, not having to expect a night of crying every few days.

Lily suddenly felt the tire she had claimed had possessed her and lay her drawing pad down on her side table and curled up to sleep.****

Breakin' down and comin' undone  
It's a roller-coaster kinda rush

The sun peeked into the curtains around Lily's bed. Someone must have drawn them for her last night. She opened them to find her roommates already gone for the morning. She pulled on some clothes quickly and bent down to clean up her mess of art supplies.

For the first time, she actually paid attention to what she had drawn the night before. She knew the face, but was surprised to see it on her sketch pad.

And she knew exactly why it was there, and the thoughts still lingering from last night in her head cleared leading to one common theme.

**  
And I never knew I could feel that much  
And that's the way I loved you  
**

Lily didn't think about how she was going to deal with things that morning, didn't think about her family, and only smiled that she had finally figured out what troubled her.

She didn't know until that moment what love really meant to most, that it wasn't picture perfect or all about Prince Charming, even though she had found him.

She like her love a bit different then fairy tales.

She walked down to the Great Hall.

**  
He can't see the smile I'm fakin'  
And my heart's not breakin'  
'Cause I'm not feelin' anything at all**

"Lily!" She looked up to see Jeremy leaving the hall, along with her three cousins still in school and a few other Gryffindors. She put on a charming smile before making eye contact. "You feeling better now?" He was adorable. Lily nodded and secretly wished for him to turn away so she didn't have to keep up the false barriers in front of her family anymore. "We have Quidditch practice. I'll see you after and we can picnic by the lake." She didn't respond, but he didn't expect care and squeezed her hand before walking down to the pitch.

She didn't feel anything at all as she watched him walk away like she did with any boy she was usually with. She didn't care.

As she entered the hall, her eyes fell on the Slytherin table. He was there and laughing with his friends, the girl he was with last night staring evilly at him.

Things couldn't be better.****

And you were wild and crazy  
Just so frustrating, intoxicating, complicated  
Got away by some mistake and now

Lily laughed silently to herself as she sat down at her own house table. Her head didn't know what she was doing, but she was leading herself by simple instinct. That's how she first got together with him, and that's how it was going to happen again.

He frustrated her daily and made her wish boys just didn't exist, but it would have to be that way.

Lily watched the blond boy as she picked lightly at her breakfast.He had obviously ended things the night before with the other girl, and Lily could only be glad, and even better, her family wasn't there to witness this.

He stood to leave and so did Lily, following him and his friends out the hall. When they reached the oak doors, his friends turned to go outside, and Scorpius made his way up the stairs.

"Scorpius!"

**  
I'll be screamin' and fightin'  
And kissin' in the rain  
It'll be two a.m. and I'll be cursin' your name**

Lily watched him turn around slowly, and his eyes gaze over her figure, obviously surprised she had just called his name.

Things would repeat themselves, but Lily wanted them to. She leaped up the steps until she was right beside him.

"I'm sorry." Her voice was meek. "I miss you, Scorp."

He didn't say anything only stared at her.

"I want us to be us again." She didn't know what she was saying; the words just had fallen off her tongue.

"Why?" He was shocked, and Lily could see it in his eyes.

**  
I'm so in love that I acted insane  
And that's the way I loved you**

"I love you."His eyes didn't change as she spoke, so she just kept talking. "I didn't want to lose you, that's why I acted like I did. When you said those things, I felt you slipping away from me."

His gaze softened and he smiled slightly. "I love you too Lil, I was snogging Veronica last night when I saw you coming down, because well, I hoped it would make you jealous. I was jealous every second I saw you with that other boy, knowing he treated you better than I ever did." Before she could respond he kissed her softly, then slowly wrapped his arms around her back and kissed her harder.

Lily was truly happy for once in what felt like days. She knew she would have to deal with Jeremy and her family later that day, but all that she had to think about was how her love was back with his arms around her.****

And that's the way I loved you  
I never knew I could feel that much  
And that's the way I loved you

**REVIEW PLEASE! MORE SONG FICS LIKE THIS TO COME! **


End file.
